Dawnbreaker (NightWing/RainWing Hybrid)
Dawnbreaker PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO Xx DREAMDANCER xX Background ''' Dawnbreaker, or "Dawn" as she likes to be called, is the long-lost daughter of Juniper, a RainWing princess and fruit gatherer, and Menace, a NightWing teacher. Kidnapped against her parents will at the age of a year to fulfill "The Moonfallen Prophecy," Dawn is a NightWing/RainWing hybrid who has no memory of her heritage or family. '''Appearance Dawn is a black dragonet with the basic slender body shape of a RainWing, although she does not have a prehensile tail or curved horns. Her eyes are icy blue, and she has purple under scales and horns. Her wings fade into many colors, starting with blues, then purples, and finally pinks and magentas. Dawnbreaker is a scrawny dragonet for her age, but her slender shape allows her to be more agile than her fellow dragonets. What she lacks in size, she makes up for in her fierce bite and sharp claws. Her head and nose are curvier than normal, and her legs are lithe and thin. She has a RainWing ear ruff that is a deep shade of magenta. Abilities Dawn is capable of communicating telepathically with other dragons. This ability is helpful in some situations, but since the communication is one way only, more often than not Dawn uses it for fun rather than power. It is unknown why she received this gift, since none of her ancestors have had any known abilities similar. Dawnbreaker can also produce "blue fire." This flame has the same effects as a SkyWing or MudWIng's fire, but the color is slightly tinted blue, and it is a cooler than regular flame. When bitten by Dawnbreaker, the area turns a deep, decayed black color and becomes excruciatingly painful to bear for hours, although no permanent damage is done. Personality Dawnbreaker is an intelligent dragonet who is extremely loyal to those she trusts. Dawnbreaker would do anything to keep her friends safe, which proves her undying loyalty, but it sometimes means that she comes across as more selfless than she actually is. Dawn is also determined to prove that she is worth something to the world, and that even small things (or dragons) can often spark big changes. Dawnbreaker is generally stubborn but kind, but can occasionally become fierce-tempered when angered or under a lot of stress, and can snap at other dragons very quickly, even if they haven't done anything to upset her. Lastly, Dawnbreaker tends to take her creativity to the next level of role playing in her mind, which leads to her spacing out sometimes, especially when she's planning something, whether it be battle strategies or writing a scroll. She likes to tease her friends a lot, and cracks inside jokes often when around them. When meeting a new male dragon around her own age, she tends to become a little snarky in a flirting sort of way. When meeting others however, she is incredibly well-mannered and respectful. Weaknesses Dawnbreaker's scales, though beautiful, offer very weak protection and can easily be damaged or hurt by her attackers. Dawn also lacks average muscle strength, and her bones are fragile and can easily be broken. Due to Dawnbreaker's scrawny body and wings, she flies a bit slower than other dragons with a normal wingspan, but she is still a faster flyer than the average SeaWing. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Xx Dreamdancer xX) Category:Occupation (Government Official)